


The Curse

by GunpowderFlaw



Series: The Curse [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kylo finally thinks of the war he sort of started, M/M, Post-Ep7, im sorry, this is what happens to bad guys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunpowderFlaw/pseuds/GunpowderFlaw
Summary: 第一秩序战败之际，Kylo找到了Hux。





	

戴着黑色皮手套的手指放松了对Kylo手腕的抓握。

远处的枪声听起来十分模糊，好像外面下着倾盆大雨一样，即使隔着头盔，Kylo都能闻到身体被烧焦的味道。

他第一次思索这一切都值不值得，五个星球的毁灭，迎来的却是更为激烈的反抗，没有人会完完全全地客观看待这一切，包括自己，包括Snoke，包括Leia。

他第一次不带丝毫恨意地说出了这个名字，舌尖轻轻抵上牙齿，Leia。

所有人永远都被自己所浸泡的文化影响，于是不可避免或多或少地有偏向。秩序与和平在这个宇宙里仿佛是不可能实现的梦想，不论是哪一方获胜，都伴随无数生灵的涂炭，而失败的一方，附带伤害，史书上一笔带过。

可是他们这些坏人，这些罪无可赦的人，也有感情。Kylo轻笑，真讽刺，现在想这些不是太迟了吗？坏人的感情根本不应该，也不值得得到重视。

他需要赎罪。他们都需要。

Hux。

Kylo脱掉手套，与怀里的人十指相扣。隔着一层薄薄的皮料，他能感觉到Hux无名指上那个硬硬的环。

去年，在Hux还不是那么“有名”的时候，两个人好不容易挤出来两天时间，去外环星系一颗美丽的星球上交换了誓言。那颗星球表面被宝石一样的蓝色覆盖，气候温和，阳光柔柔地洒在地面上，赤着脚，穿着普通衬衫的将军的红发闪着微光，脸颊上透出淡淡红晕，嘴角上扬，展平了他面无表情时唇上的褶皱。海浪声在潮湿的空气中回荡，脚下是小岛边缘的沙滩，面前全是碧蓝的海面。还有那个吻，天哪。Kylo闭上眼，想要让自己沉浸在这段记忆里，深呼吸，将其他杂念推出脑海。

可是怀里愈来愈冷的身体又将他拉回来。

自己紧贴在脖子上的衣服湿了一大块。

一切都不能回到从前了，Kylo不能变回Ben，正如打碎的酒杯不可再拼起来，即使修复得再好，杯身上也还会存在裂纹。

Kylo取下了头盔。他再也不需要这东西了。

他不能跟着Leia回去，他杀了Han。不管在哪，他都会成为异乡人，即使是自己的故乡。他从小就有这种感觉，自己不属于宇宙的任何一部分。

直到他第一次在Finalizer上见到Hux。

低下头，Kylo将鼻尖深深埋进Hux的头发里，将军闻起来像野草，带着一丝烟味的冷冽气息钻进鼻腔，甚至还带着点温度，就仿佛Hux只是睡着了，仿佛下一秒他就会微微仰头，在Kylo脸上留下一个轻吻，笑着问他今天有什么打算。

他不知道这无穷的战争有什么意义，除了夺走所有自己在乎的人的生命以外。

他恨自己挑起了这场战争。他恨所有虚伪的政治家，恨那些容易被引导的无知生物，恨Hux这么早就离他而去。

他们承诺过，直到永远。

Kylo觉得这就是时间的终点。

抱着已经开始变得僵硬的Hux，他就那么静静地坐着，听基地里回响的枪声，每一声就代表了一个生命的逝去，他在心里为这些生命祈祷。

Snoke曾经想要说服他，让他相信自己可以完全归属于黑暗，Kylo现在回想，大概自己从来没有寄希望于黑暗面，只是自欺欺人，奢望能把自己逼上绝路，找到能容纳他的一方土地罢了。

这个宇宙不值得救赎。Kylo想起了原来绝地学校学习各场战役的历史，到底哪边才是正义的一方？正义，现在看起来是一个相当相对化的词，很大程度上取决于你的道德准则。他自己称不上是道德的，但其他人也不能。不是Leia，也不是Hux。如果每个人都相信自己站在制高点，那么唯一的结局便是无尽的战争。第一秩序并不是宇宙唯一的病毒，因为抵抗军也是，人类才是。宇宙必须摆脱这些自私，贪婪，终日互相毁灭的生物。

所以或许Hux做的是正确的，灭亡那五个星球，至少对人类的灭绝做出了贡献。或许Hux一直是对的。他甚至比Ben的母亲，曾经被描述为"nothing but wise"的Leia看得清楚。

他突然明白了。

一声抽泣从腹部升起，他不住颤抖，发出打嗝般的声音。于是他把Hux抱得更紧，使劲将有些发硬的身体拉进自己的怀抱，脸埋在将军脖颈里。Kylo沿着Hux冰凉的皮肤，印下一个又一个温暖的吻，经过嘴唇时，他犹豫了一下，吻了下去，尝到了淡淡的熟悉气息，然后一路吻到额头。抬起下巴，Kylo用鼻子压住Hux头顶，无声吸气的同时眼泪飞快滑落。

Hux闻起来太棒了。

他仍然记得自己第一次和将军谈话的场景，Hux穿着那身一丝不苟的制服，连头发都紧紧贴在脑后，没有一根散落下来，双手背在身后，眉头微皱，眼神坚毅，还带着新官上任的自信与抱负，一字一句，抬头挺胸地讲着作战计划。然后，Hux慢慢转过头来，隔着头盔对上了自己的眼睛。Kylo只记得那之后整个世界都停转了，他心不在焉地点头，同意Hux的一切决策，目光紧紧追随将军的脚步。他看到了天使。Hux当时一定感觉到了自己胶着的目光，故意把皮靴踩得咔咔响，还脱掉了制服外面的大衣，展示自己纤细的曲线。

Kylo不禁低低地笑起来，手掌抚过红发将军的身体。他的Hux总是这么可爱。

他尝试去救Hux，他尽力了。疯了一样跑过黑暗的走廊，喘着粗气，心脏好像要从胸口跳出来。攥紧光剑的手柄，他决定要切碎所有胆敢挡路的家伙。

太晚了。

Kylo弯腰，取下了将军腰间别着的光剑。他给Hux的结婚礼物，一把稀有的紫色光剑。

现在他也不需要这个了。

炮火声越来越近，震得他耳朵疼。

他得赶快行动。

抱起Hux的身躯，Kylo迅速从侧门闪了出去，脚步平稳，大步走向停机坪。走廊里堆满第一秩序军官的尸体。Kylo在心里默默祷告。

Hux在他的臂弯里轻若无物。

发动飞船的引擎，他敲入了一系列坐标，数字很多，但Kylo背得很熟。Hux安详地靠在副驾驶座位上，毫无血色的面庞表情柔和，美得让人心颤。

战争就要结束了。反抗军将会建立新的共和国，人民再度安居乐业，这段历史也会渐渐消散在浩瀚的星辰中。或许几十年后，孩子们会围坐在老人的旁边，听他们讲第一秩序和帝国的故事，或许他们还会发出啧啧的赞叹声。

我终将会变成滋养着万物生长的一粒尘埃，一颗泥土；我的精神会回归于无尽之中，重新成为宇宙中最为善良的一部分。

Kylo觉得自己成了Luke那样的老家伙。

引擎的声音静了下来，窗外是一片海。阳光还是记忆中那样柔和温暖。他转头，正好捕捉到Hux头发反射的第一缕金光。

越过海平面，他们回到了开始的地方。


End file.
